tangleddiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Seer
A Seer is a witch with the power to divine future, past and present events through extrasensory perception. Description The term 'seer' is a titular name for witches that specialize in the practice of divination. While witches are adept at performing divination and clairvoyance to a different degree, having to access it via spells, seers are naturally endowed with such power. They are significantly more attuned to the psychic vibrations of the universe, and may access information through various techniques that are incomprehensible to the average witch. Meaning all seers are clairvoyant witches but not all witches are seers. Since they're are not like regular witches they are found be to special, rare and extremely desirable due to their omniscient power. History The origin of Seers remains unknown, however, it is known that seers have existed alongside witches for many centuries. Powers and Abilities Divination is the ability to analyse patterns and use this to uncover history (past) or to foretell the future usually through visions. Seers have been shown to exhibit divination in all its variations; clairvoyance, psychometry, intuition, and premonitions. A seer's prophecies usually manifested as cryptic riddles, though it is noted that visions become more and more precise as the event in question draws closer. Seers or witches that have been known to be gifted in divination, the visions could appear direct or indirect depending on the context. It is usually initiated by making some form of a connection with their subject, this could be physical contact or being in the same environment or having history with the subject. Trained seers seem to have control over their visions and can call them at will, however there have been others who have had visions without specialized control as their abilities were not developed. Basic Powers * Precognition The power to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if that person select a certain course of action. Precognition is usually uncontrollable and unpredictable. * Retrocognition The power to discern events of the past. Opposite to Precognition. This power is mainly used to figure out what happened and usually entering a trance while seeing and hearing a noted past event, whether it be concerning themselves or of an unfamiliar lineage in a past occurrence. Occasionally spontaneous. While this is happening the seer is unable to notice present surroundings. * Clairvoyance The power to gain direct visual information of the present. This ability is used to discern locations and gain information about objects, beings, or places. Other Powers * Astral Premonition The power to receive visions of the past, present or future by astral projection. This allows the user to experience the vision first hand. While you are out of your body, your body is essentially dead/in a coma and thus very vulnerable during astral * Sharing Vision The power to share the visions of an individual's past and present sights. Seers can share the sight to others, the power can let other people see what a user is seeing from their point of view. The seer can even let others see the user's past sights and scenes as a way to relay information to them. This power is done by physical contact, although if the other person it also a seer, there is no need for physical contact. Weaknesses * Disbelief: The act of denying/ignoring or disbelieving in one's premonition could result in pain such as headaches. * Distraction: When calling upon a premonition, denying a seer from concentrating or giving full attention to their craft, may render them ineffective. Since premonitions cut off the sight, seers are vulnerable to attack before their completion. * Overexertion: A seer could break or burn themselves out by working themselves too much by trying to call a premonition that won't come this could lead to headaches, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. * Mortality: Seers are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, snapped neck, etc.). * Psychic Evasion Shield: Subjects can 'hide' from a seer's premonition by having a spell casted on them. So when a seer tries to receive a vision about an individual that has 'hidden' themselves, there's nothing. Some seers are able to fight through this block but this results in pain to the seer. * Premonitions: Can cause great strain to the user's mind. While in a trance the seer is unable to notice their surroundings. Blood * Insight: The blood of a seer has to power to share a premonition with a vampire. * Spells/Rituals: Their blood can be used for binding spells. A seer's blood mixed with a doppelganger's is very powerful, as they are both rare creatures. Relationships Witches The relationship between seers and witches is largely unknown, as seers are rare creatures. When a witch comes across a Seer they are mistaken them to be witches themselves - which is true since Seers are a form of witches. Given their similar practices, their relationship is said to be neutral and positive. A witch is very welcoming when they come across a seer. Vampires The relationship between these two species is a complicated one and more often a negative than positive. This is mainly due to the fact, vampires seek the insight of a seer's gift. However there has been seers who have worked alongside vampires but sometimes these seers are not particularly fond of this. Known Seers Trivia * Seers, unlike regular witches, seem gifted in divination and have a deep connection with their gifts. * Not all witches have a gift or affinity for divination else there'd be nothing special or rare about seers. * According to Bree, seers were around the time of witches. * The Petrova bloodline produced four seers Category:Witches Category:Seers Category:Species Category:Supernatural